


Birthday Spanking

by menagerie



Series: Annabelle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Niece Incest, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Incest, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, female submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menagerie/pseuds/menagerie
Summary: You only turn eighteen once.





	Birthday Spanking

“Come on, sweetheart. It’s your birthday. You’re  _ gonna  _ get both holes stuffed, like it or not.”

Well. When she put it that way…

I gave my aunt a smile and let her tug my slacks all the way down my legs. Typically I folded and put my clothes away when she asked me to remove them, but she didn’t give me the chance to. One second I was dressed; the next she was tearing my clothes off with an eagerness I rarely experienced.

“Careful!” I protested when I felt some of the lace on my panties rip. I reached to remove them myself, but Aunt Darla gave me a sharp slap on the inner thigh and resumed undressing me. When I stood naked in Mommy’s bedroom, my aunt walked in a circle around me, looking me up and down.

“I can’t believe my little baby is eighteen now,” she cooed, and reached to give my bottom a pinch. I squirmed, eager for the fun. “Have you had your birthday spanks yet?”

I shook my head no. I’d had birthday breakfast and birthday presents, but no such luck anywhere else.

Aunt Darla nodded. I liked the way she brought a hand to her chin while she pretended to ponder. “Well,” she decided. “That bottom’s not going to spank itself. Lie on your back, doll.”

I did as I was told, lying back on Mommy’s big bed with my knees bent as I waited to be shown what to do. It wasn’t really a surprise when Aunt Darla reached beneath the bed and dragged out a large plastic storage container, where a lot of our toys lived when not in use.

First to emerge was a sleep mask (not a blindfold; Mommy is too frugal), which she slipped over my eyes. I couldn’t see a thing, but a second later I recognized the feel of silicone at my lips when Darla touched them with her favorite gag. The penis gag-- named for exactly what it was-- buckled around the back of my head, trapping a three-inch rubber dildo in my mouth that pinned my tongue flat. All my noises from here on out would be very muffled.

Darla tightened the gag until it indented my cheeks, then locked it in place with a little silver padlock, of which she wore the key to around her wrist. I noticed she was careful not to snag my hair in it, and she arranged my head gently on a pillow afterwards. It’s the little things. If I’d been able to, I would have smiled to show my appreciation.   
  
The hands on my ankles were less gentle. She lifted my left leg far back-- way far; over my head far-- and pressed it against the cold metal of Mommy’s headboard before I understood what it was she was doing. I felt a fuzzy manacle trap my ankle to said headboard, leaving me spread wide open with my bottom high off the mattress. My right ankle quickly followed suit. Cushions were quickly stuffed under my back and hips for support.

My hands were the last to be dealt with. I wasn’t sure what Darla’s plan was, and it took me a hot second to understand what she was doing when she took my wrist and dragged it down, beneath my legs, towards the foot of the bed. There was a clank and rattle of chains as she set up handcuffs on the iron footboard, and then a fuzzy cuff snapped around my wrist. She’d cuffed my hands to the footboard!

I could not have been more helpless and exposed than I was in that moment. My bottom was high in the air, my girl parts were open to the cool breeze from the air conditioning vent, my anus-- stuffed with that thick, uncomfortable plug-- was on display. I couldn’t move an inch in any direction if I tried. Blind, silenced, naked, and spread, I was utterly at my aunt’s mercy.

Darla’s breath on my thigh gave me a guess as to where she was standing, bent over me. Somehow, the swipe of her tongue on my princess parts came as a surprise. I jerked and squealed behind my gag. The links on my handcuffs clanked the iron footboard.   
  
“Shut up,” Darla told me. “I’ll eat your pussy if I want to.” With her thumbs on my lips holding me wide,  _ wide  _ open, she proceeded to do just that. First her tongue, then her lips travelled long, slow paths over my cunnie, warm at first before I started to really tingle. She took many slow licks, building me up like a tiny campfire. It almost made me forget how my arms and legs were already beginning to ache.

Finally her lips pressed a kiss to my clittie before parting to trap it. Her tongue swiped back and forth across the sensitive bud. I  _ cooed,  _ wishing I could strain or beg or grab or…  _ Anything.  _ I could do nothing but endure anything my aunt chose to do to me. It was delicious torture.

She knew better than to penetrate my little hole with her tongue. My princess parts belong to Mommy and Mommy alone. If Mommy ever finds a man she wants me to marry, he will be allowed to use it sometimes, but only with her permission. 

So she only licked the surface of the hole instead; swiping it again and again with her tongue until I was sweating and straining with the need for more.   
  
“You taste so good,” she cooed, finally sitting back, leaving me dripping and aching, my hole throbbing. “That sweet little-girl taste. Maybe someday I’ll grow sharp teeth and eat you for real.”   
  
I imagined her face then; her teeth bared, her smile feral. ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ was a bedtime story that used to scare the bejeebers out of me when I was tiny. Whenever the wolf threatened to eat the girl up, I always hid my face under the pillow and squealed until whoever was reading told me she was safe. But sometimes fear and excitement go hand in hand, don’t they? There’s a reason “terrible” and “terrific” belong in the same family. It’s a delightful spook that makes me shiver now.   
  
“Well,” Darla decided, apparently realizing I wouldn’t be much of a conversationalist with three inches of cock in my mouth. “You’re not getting any younger. Time for your spanking!”

Apparently there was time for  _ one  _ more thing, though. A second later Aunt Darla pinched my nipple and pulled it as far as it would go, lifting my breast from my chest. A moment later I felt searing pain as an alligator clip clamped down onto the tender skin, digging its little metal teeth in. My other nipple got the same treatment.

Tears pooled in my eyes, soaking the sleep mask. I truly hate nipple clamps more than anything. If I was allowed to say no to the things Auntie and Mommy do to me-- not that I ever,  _ ever  _ would!-- I think they’d be the one toy I’d ban. The pain is so distracting that I forget to pay attention to what Darla’s doing until a sharp slap right in the center of my bottom makes me gasp through my nose.   
  
“That’s one,” Darla says cheerfully, and I hear the little whoosh as she twirls her beloved wooden spoon -- the one with a single hole drilled through the middle to minimize air resistance -- between her fingers. There’s a beat, and then the spoon comes down on my other cheek. “Two!”

She alternates cheeks, but not in a pattern; not in any way I can predict. My inner left thigh is spanked five times in a row with varying speeds and force; then my right cheek is spanked so hard my flesh ripples and an audible sob rips through my gag. Then it’s back to the inner left thigh. Darla counts the smacks gleefully.

I stiffen when Darla rubs circles atop my spread pussy with the flat of her spoon, massaging it softly, gently. Oh, no; she’s warning me that a pussy spanking is on its way. I should have guessed; she always prefers to get me aroused before she spanks my girl parts. When my clittie is erect with desire, that makes it the best tiny target for punishment.

Darla takes the spoon away. There’s such a long pause-- at  _ least  _ three minutes of silent stillness-- in which my imagination runs wild and every part of me is shivering, a part of my brain always aware of the growing pain of my nipples.

Then something comes down on my pussy alright, but it’s not a spoon.  _ Whack!  _ The sound of leather on skin is the noisiest thing in the world.   


I scream through my gag, too blinded by sharp pain to piece it together immediately. A belt! Aunt Darla had just spanked my wet little girlie parts with a belt folded in half!    
  
She spanks it again; somehow even harder this time. “Sixteen,” she says cheerfully.   
  
I’m crying inconsolably through spank number seventeen.

“Do you want to do the honors, Katherine?” Darla asks. I hadn’t realized Mommy was present. How long had she been standing there?

I feel her cool hand touch my burning skin. First my thigh, surely crimson red now, and then my pussy lips. Mommy rubs it with her hand, though it’s so sore no touch feels good at the moment. She pushes a finger inside my hole, stroking my inner walls with a crooked finger.   
  
“Yes,” Mommy decides. “It’s only right.”   
  
I feel her hand between my legs again, lower now. She touches the plug in my bottom, wedging her fingers between its metal rim and my skin. A moment later she starts to force it out. The lube I’d used when I fingered myself open during school, just like she’d told me to do, had long since dried, and the plug is far too big for me. There’s genuine pain as she slowly works the big plug out. My tired hole gapes wide for several long seconds before starting to close again.   
  
Quick as a snake, Mommy strikes, spanking that wide hole with Darla’s beloved spoon. My scream could have rattled the stars.   
  
“Eighteen,” Darla crows triumphantly. “You’re officially a woman now, Annie!”   
  
While Mommy tucks the handle of Darla’s spoon into my bottom, leaving it there to stick out lewdly, Darla works on unfastening me from the head and footboards. She keeps me in the gag and mask. When I move my freed hands to pull the clamps off my nipples, Darla pushes them away.   
  
“Don’t even think about it, little missy. You’ll be wearing those a while yet.”   
  
The two women have to help me sit up, and then stand. I hear a creak of bedsprings as one of them lays down. With the spoon still poking out of my bottom, I wait for them to chat and arrange themselves to their liking.   
  
“Are you ready for your birthday reward?” Mommy asks finally. So she’s the one lying on the bed, then. I imagine her, wondering what she’s wearing. Whether it’s diamonds and pearls or nothing at all, she’s still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I want to climb right on top of her and hold her close; to bury my face in her soft breasts and feel her hands knead my sizzling-hot bottom.   
  
For once, I even get what I want. Darla directs me back onto the bed. Moves me so I don’t accidentally jab Mommy with elbows or knees, until I’m straddling her stomach. There’s nothing but smooth, warm skin under my hands. I wish I wasn’t wearing the gag. I wish I could kiss my Mommy.    
  
I rub her breasts gently, massaging them in a way I know she likes. I rub her big nipples under my thumbs until I feel them pebble. When I reach between her legs, past her soft, thick bush to stroke her, I encounter plastic leading inside her body. Is she using a dildo?   
  
Sensing my confusion she explains, “It’s a strapless strap-on. The hilt is inside me. I’m going to fuck you with the other end.”

I’ve never seen such a thing before. The thought pleases me immensely. It’s so… _intimate._ We’d be connected at the pussies; no straps in the way. I want it inside me right away.

Because nobody seems to be stopping me, I scoot down lower on Mommy’s body, touching her hips and thighs to guide myself. It’s a big dildo; my fist can hardly wrap all the way around it. And it’s quite long. I want to tell Mommy she has the best cock in all the world. But I can’t say a word. I can only raise my hips like an animal and, grateful that my princess parts are wet enough to ease the passage, lower onto her monster cock. 

It spears me. Stretches me wide. I moan at the fullness of the feeling-- my princess parts so rarely get filled. Usually it’s just my bottom that gets fucked while my hole drips, drips, drips, achy and lonely and untouched. I’m almost never allowed to come just because someone feels like fucking me. I’m almost never allowed to come,  _ period.  _ This feeling of complete fullness is intoxicating. 

It doesn’t take very long until I’m riding my Mommy, bouncing in a way that makes my boobies bounce too, though it makes the clamps hurt more. Maybe if I put on a really good show, she’ll let me come.

Darla’s hands stop me. One pushes the center of my back, forcing me to bow forward. The other drags my hips out towards where she stands at the end of the bed. She snatches the spoon out of my bottom and sets it aside. I’m confused until I feel the cold dribble of lube -- of course! I’d forgotten they were both going to stuff my holes at the same time.   
  
Darla stuffs impatient fingers into my bottom, which has already been stretched considerably by the plug I wore all afternoon. It’s not long until she’s pushing her cock into my free hole. It’s not that that’s an unusual sensation in itself-- my bottom is fucked two or even three times a week. But coupled with the cock already in my princess parts, it’s a new sensation entirely. It feels like there’s not enough room inside me; like my aunt’s cock fights Mommy’s for space. I have never been so full, caught in a sandwich between the two most important people in my life.

Darla gives my bottom another spank. “Move!” she commands.

I do. I bounce on Mommy’s cock like before, spearing myself on its length. Darla takes my hips and fucks my ass. Taken, stretched in two holes, completely claimed and dominated by these overpowering women, I’d be moaning and whimpering a blue fury if only I was able to make a peep.   
  
Though, a little scream does escape when Mommy reaches up and unclips both clamps on my nipples at the same time. The agonizing sensation of blood flowing into the crushed skin once more has tears rolling down my cheeks. Mere seconds pass, and then she clamps them down again, at a different angle on my nipples than the one before. The tears drip off my face and onto hers.   
  
“What a good little girl you are,” Mommy coos. When she’s really turned on, she starts to sound a lot like her twin. “Taking two cocks like a champ. Why don’t you keep bouncing until you make yourself come? Filthy slut. Letting your auntie have her way with your naughty bottom like a cheap back-alley whore... What if your father saw you like this?”

I don’t know who my father even is. Mommy never talks about him. I don’t know if he’s dead, if they’re divorced, if they were ever married to begin with, if he was a one night stand or worse…   
  
Still, imagining a stranger watching me get fucked in both holes by my mother and my aunt  _ does _ make something inside me throb richly. I ride Mommy all the harder, desperate to reach my peak before they change their minds and deny me sweet release.

When Darla squeezes my shoulders, I still. The two begin to seesaw inside of me. Darla in, Mommy out. Mommy in, Darla out. I’m stroked between their bodies like kindling, and I can't do a thing about it but moan and burn, overwhelmed by all their attention. Darla’s hand delivers a few rapidfire spanks to my butt. Mommy tugs my nipples again. Never before has a duo been so accurate, so deadly.   
  
When I come, it bursts from me very suddenly, with little buildup. All of my holes throb. My hips rock wildly. I squirm and wiggle, deep heat inside me, girl juice flowing out of me. And my family couldn’t give less of a damn. They continue to fuck me right through it all, chasing their satisfaction until I’m so overstimulated I’m right back to crying.

I’m not prepared for Darla pulling me off Mommy’s cock and physically  _ throwing  _ me onto the bed. I always knew she was strong -- she does all the heavy lifting around the diner she works at -- but goodness! 

She grabs me by the thighs, hauls my lower body off the bed, and buries herself back in my ass, fucking so hard it’s blinding. I hear a buzzing and, at first, I think it’s coming from the vibrator on her end of the dildo; the one that pleasures her clit the more she fucks me. “Filthy slut. Coming on her Mommy’s cock right after a birthday spanking.”

Then a vibe touches  _ my  _ already overstimulated clit, there and then gone, and I flail stupidly, the muscles in my thighs and stomach rolling. I must look like a caught fish, wiggling and flailing on the end of a hook. Darla doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow. My butt is pounded over and over and over again. 

“Gonna come, Annie-girl,” she pants. I can just imagine the smirk she’s wearing. “Right in your ass. Gonna fill your cute little butt with cream. Maybe I’ll knock you up this time.”

Obviously she couldn’t do such a thing, having no testicles or sperm, but if imagining it puts that much of a purr in her voice, I’m willing to imagine it too. Had I been able to speak, I’d have begged for it.  _ Please, Auntie. Give me your cream. Fill me up, make me drip. Put your baby in me.  _ As it was, I could only moan appreciatively.

Finally she did come, her hips juddering, her breaths uneven. Her hands squeezed bruises into my thighs as she bent low over me, panting.

I reached to wrap my arms around her, holding her close, and was rewarded by a kiss pressed to my temple. “Good girl,” she panted. And, “I love you.”   
  
I nuzzled her neck in response. Her hands shook something terrible as she unlocked my gag and removed it, dripping, to set it aside.

“If you’re quite finished,” Mommy said, dry but amused. “It’s very rude to pull a slut off someone’s cock for your own use, you know. Bad form.”

Darla laughs; a little abashed, but mostly just amused. They’re sisters. Grown or not, they fight over every little thing; the remote, the car, me… “I was just warming her up, sister mine! She’s all ready for you now.” She gave the underside of my jaw a rough pat. “Consider it a seat warmer.”

A seat warmer?

Maybe if I’d been able to see, I would have understood what she’d meant sooner. As it was, I only knew Mommy was rising on her knees beside me. I felt her work-roughened hands on my stomach, travelling my belly, stroking my thighs. She rubbed and pet me like I was a beloved cat, and I spread my legs wide to accommodate her.

“Mommy,” I said, now that my lips were free to speak. “Mommy, I love you so much…”   
  
Fingers playfully walked up my chest, stopping to tweak one of my nipples, which throbbed painfully under the terrible clip. “Do you? How much, little doll?”

_ “So  _ much. I’d do anything for you, Mommy. Anything in the world. Do you want to keep breeding my holes?”

How I hoped she would! I ached, throbbed for her cock to fill me up and push me over the edge. Only Mommy could take care of me the way I craved.   
  
Instead, she threw a leg over my chest, straddling me, and sat with her bottom on my boobs. I felt her fingers in my hair, combing it out, before she walked on her knees up the length of my neck and sat, quite literally, on my face.   
  
She must’ve taken her strapless strapon off while Darla was fucking my bottom, because I only felt the heat of her wet pussy lips against my jaw and chin. Unlike me, she doesn’t have to shave her girl parts; maybe it’s because she’s a real grown up, and I’m just her little pet.   
  
“Eat up, sweetheart,” she cooed, and used her grip in my hair to force my face into her juicy lips; right into the princess parts that birthed me eighteen years ago exactly.   
  
Oh, how I ate. I  _ dined.  _ I licked and nibbled and suckled my Mommy, swirling my tongue inside her hole like I was lapping at an ice cream cone; kissing and sucking her clittie like it was the cherry on top. I lost myself in her, feeling the muscles of her strong thighs clench around my ears as she rocked back and forth on top of me. She was the cowgirl, and I was the pony. The world fell away, and all that remained was her. Her muffled gasps and moans were a symphony. I was her good girl. I was the  _ best  _ girl!   
  
Darla, not to be undone, spread my ankles wide. I wasn’t paying much attention, and allowed her to do as she liked, not thinking much of it until I felt her once again touch a vibrator directly against my exposed clit. The unexpected intensity of the sensation made my hips buck, a squeal rising from my throat.   
  
Mommy slammed my face in deeper, cutting off my air as my nose was smushed into her skin. I reached to hold her hips in my hands, attempting to lift her off, but she only gripped all the harder, until spots danced in my vision. The vibe was held steady against my clit, not allowing me a moment’s peace. I’d never fainted during sex before…   
  
Fortunately, Mommy sat back just before I completely lost consciousness. I gasped for air, my whole face soaking with her juices. The vibe on my clittie was relentless, buzzing me into madness as the sudden rush of oxygen to my brain made me giddy. I squirmed; writhed, trying to escape it. I no longer knew what was up and what was down.   
  
The vibrator was, without warning, plunged deep into my bottom. I squeaked again, my hips lifting all the way off the bed, which made Darla giggle. She pushed me back down, pulled the vibrator out of my ass, and then shoved it right back in again, fucking me with it almost as hard as she’d fucked me earlier. “I love your cute little butt,” my Auntie told me, giving it an affectionate -- though never gentle-- spank. “Can’t get enough of it. It can take ten beatings and still beg for more.”

“It’s yours,” I panted breathlessly, unbearably turned on and aching so bad I wanted to weep; pulled in what felt like ten different, equally overwhelming directions. “I’m all yours. Do anything you want to me.  _ Please.” _

“You’re goddamn right. This is all you’re good for, whore. You’re just three slutty holes begging for spanking and stuffing and fucking.”    
  
I moaned my agreement at her vicious disdain, feeling my toes curl. I was so close I thought I might come from my aunt’s harsh words alone.   
  
Mommy reached across my chest and, quick as a scorpion’s tail, pulled one of the clips off my nipple again. I screamed, sitting up straight, the mask finally falling away from my eyes and into my lap. The light of the room felt too bright at first; then my eyes focused and I took in the two faces grinning at me.   
  
Mommy was naked save for a tiny, shell-pink bralette made of crushed velvet; thin ribbons securing the thing both behind her neck and around her torso. The color set her olive skin to glowing. The triangular cups just hid her nipples, and not even that, not really; her dark areolas were still visible around the narrowest points of the triangles. The matching panties dangled from the footboard.   
  
I’ve seen Mommy in all states of undress countless times before; I know her body more intimately than I know my own. But she’s such a frugal woman who never spends a penny unnecessarily. I’ve never once seen her in something as frivolous in lingerie before. I can’t even imagine her treating herself to such a luxury.

I think it might be the best gift she could possibly have given me. Here she is, all wrapped up like a box of Sees candies for me to devour!

“Oh,  _ Mommy,”  _ I breathe, and crawl close to her, burying my face in her chest, nuzzling my nose into the insubstantial little cups until they shift aside so I can kiss her nipples, over and over and over again. I knead the soft pooch of her belly. I wrap my legs around her waist, humping her hip-bone like a senseless, enthusiastic, panting mutt. “Mommy, oh Mommy, oh  _ Mommy!  _ You’re so beautiful!”

She smiled. I was seconds from weeping. My princess parts twitched and tingled, mere seconds from coming again. She was a  _ goddess.  _ I worshipped at her feet.

I think I would’ve been satisfied to end things like that; humping my clit into Mommy’s hip, trailing my hands across her body in gentle worship. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. But it seems neither woman has had their fill of me; not just yet.   
  
“Get on your hands and knees, Annabelle,” Mommy commands, her voice a harsh bark once more. My body does as she says before my brain can even catch up. “Face down, ass up.”   
  
My face is down. My bottom is up. I feel the yellow comforter on Mommy’s bed under my cheek.   
  
Mommy moves behind me. Grips both of my bottom cheeks in hand. Bends to spit on my girlie parts. I feel her spit drip down, then hear a grunt as she adjusts something out of my line of sight. When I feel the tip of her dildo once more pressing my girlie hole, I know she’s re-inserted her strapless strapon.   
  
When she fucks me this time, it’s slow and lingering and deep. I feel the head of her cock bump my cervix with each purposeful thrust. A moan builds in my throat, pouring out of my lips as I’m claimed anew; my skin and my very pores singing her praises. She thrusts. Thrusts. Thrusts. Steady as a calm heartbeat and just as slow. This isn’t fucking at all; it’s not making love, either, not really. I don’t know what it is, but it’s deep. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt so claimed. I’m nothing, nothing at all, but my Mommy’s little fuckdoll.    
  
“Annabelle Marie Smith,” Mommy tells me, never once losing her rhythm. “You belong to me. You’ve belonged to me since the day you were born.”   
  
“Yes,” I agree, breathy and strange even to my own ears. “Yes, Mommy. Forever. You made me. I am yours.”   
  
Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. It’s like a chant, almost; a ritual drum. I am a single raw nerve, trapped somewhere between coming and crying. Balanced on a perfect knife point. When she reaches between our bodies and removes the final clip from my nipple, I crash over a wave of sensation and sound, my vision going pure white. I think I might be screaming, but I don’t know what I’m saying. It might be minutes or hours before I return to my senses, though my legs have given out and I’m shaking uncontrollably.   
  
Mommy’s still going at it. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. She wasn’t moved one bit by my earth-shattering orgasm; the aftershocks of which still roil through me, causing me to shiver and whine and puff for breath.   
  
“Mmmm...” I try to say, but my voice isn’t working properly. I try again with more success. “Mommy?”   
  
Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.   
  
I resist the urge to caterpillar up on my knees, to try and escape that thick, flexible cock relentlessly pounding my oversensitive cervix, which is starting to feel like torturous nails on a chalkboard. “Mommy, please, please, please stop. Please! I’m begging you, I can’t take much more…”

“You’ll take everything I have to give you, and you’ll thank me for it. Mommy knows best. Never forget, little whore; Mommy  _ always  _ knows best.” 

_ Thrust… thrust… thrust… _

It’s too much. I’ll surely be driven mad by this relentless forward motion. She’s tapped into something primal; something that frightens me deep inside. I can’t go on this way; this mustn’t continue! I can’t--

I come again, surprising myself. It’s a smaller orgasm this time; I manage to keep my wits about me, even as my muscles spasm and pulse, liquid squirting out of me to stain the bed. I’m aware that Mommy fucks me straight through the orgasm and into the next; another; another, seamlessly without once touching my clit. It’s like the orgasm button of my brain is being pushed and held down; never given a moment’s reprieve. I am the infinity between two mirrors. The sounds I make are not human.   
  
Then, with no warning, the thrusting stops. I collapse on bones made of jelly, and a wall of black encompasses me with the blinding speed of a car crash. 

When I regain my senses, the world is dark again. Have I gone blind? No; it’s just the sleeping mask. I recognize the mock-satin texture. I find myself in the same position I’d been in while Darla administered my birthday spanking; immobile with my legs high above my head, my ankles spread, my arms cuffed down to my sides. My wet, used girlie parts are cold in the air, splayed open lewdly.

“Mommy?” I croak.

“Ah. Are you back?” Hands touch my cheek, my jaw. Mommy pets my hair out of my face and bends to kiss my forehead. “We were just about to give you your presents. Do you want to see the first?”

Presents? 

I nod, though I feel a little unsure, and she peels the blindfold away from one eye and holds a piece of paper in front of me.

No, not just paper. A newspaper.  _ Today’s  _ newspaper, even; the front page of it, with the date circled in red ink. What on earth…?

Mommy holds up the second present. It’s a butt plug, large and dense and heavy; but unlike the ones we already own, it has a metal knob sticking out of the flat base. When I cock my head, unsure what to make of it, she pushes the knob and it springs to life, buzzing all over like a vibrator.

Oh!

She pushes the knob again, and again. The speeds differ; the length of pulses. It seems to have an endless number of settings. I try to imagine that deep up my bottom and shiver; half in desire, half in alarm. 

“What do you say to Mommy?” she asks, a note of warning in her voice. If I don't say something quick, I'll be punished even more.

“Thank you,” I reply automatically. “Mommy, what’s the newspaper for?”

She smiles and slides the mask right back over my eyes. A moment later, the plastic cap of a lube bottle touches my anus, and a generous squirt of lube is forced into my hole. Fingers replace the bottle, sliding and stretching my sore, well-used hole.   
  
A plug-- the new plug; just as heavy as it looks, shortly follows. It’s quite thick around; even after my fucking and stretching, it still takes some effort and twisting to get it seated properly inside. Must be all the batteries within making it so weighty.   
  
When Mommy pushes the button a few times, selecting a rate of vibration she prefers, I moan low at the continuous, rumbly sensation in my bottom. My girlie parts begin to salivate immediately; something I would have thought impossible, after all the times I’d just come.   
  
Mommy huffs a laugh, noticing how I drip. “You truly are a slut,” she says fondly, and licks the flat of her tongue up my hole, collecting my juice, the tip flicking playfully over my clittie.   
  
“Ooh,” I moan, my head falling back to thunk against the headboard I’m cuffed to.  _ “Mommy…” _   
  
“You want to come  _ again?” _ Mommy teases, her face an inch from my thigh. “Oh, to be eighteen again… Very well, greedy girl. I suppose it  _ is  _ your birthday.”   
  
She steps back. A moment later I hear an adhesive ripping, and then something soft and dry touching my bottom. The sheet of newspaper? It takes me a while to piece together that she’s just taped the newspaper to the base of the still-vibrating butt plug. It hangs from my bottom like a flag.   
  
There’s more buzzing; louder buzzing; and I yelp when the head of yet another toy-- this time a rabbit vibrator-- is forced inside my dripping pussy. Mommy takes a moment to adjust it, ensuring the rabbit’s ears are right on my clittie, and then steps back once more. She waits until I’m cooing, moaning, before the rubber dildo of the penis gag touches my mouth again, and I’m effectively silenced.   
  
“I think we can leave her like this for a few hours,” Mommy declares smugly.   
  
“She’s pretty as a picture,” Auntie Darla agrees. “Speaking of which…”

There’s a click. A shutter, as a camera goes off. I recognize the whirring as Darla’s beloved Polaroid camera that she takes such care of; that she pays top dollar to purchase film for. She sets the printed picture aside and takes another picture of my exposed state; another.   
  
When I come, twitching and jerking at the relentless intensity on my clittie and inside my girlie parts and bottom, Darla captures that, as well.   
  
“There!” she declares in satisfaction. “I think we can hang that one up in the living room, don’t you? Look, we even have proof of her age taped right to her bottom.”

Ah; that explained the newspaper. Nobody could claim anybody underage was being photographed so lewdly; the proof was right in the picture! The thought of any guest to our house being able to see me naked and plugged, spanked and pleasured; caught in the throes of my tenth (or more!) orgasm of my birthday was… Was…

I came again.

Darla and Mommy left not long after that, leaving me with the lingering smell of polaroid film. I tried to scream my protests, to beg to be released; the vibrator taken off my clittie; the plug taken from my bottom, but it was no use. They would free me when they were good and ready, and until then I had no choice but to come again… and again… and again… It might take  _hours_ before mercy was delivered. I'm powerless to do anything but writhe, and flex, and come myself infinately into madness.

Happy birthday to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; I made a blog for my erotica [here,](https://menagerie-scribblings.tumblr.com/) if you want to know how to make requests, etc.


End file.
